Pieces
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: (After Exit Wounds & After The Storm). Daniel Thomson has been granted a retrial. When he goes missing from prison he is determind to get back at Kate and Jake. Will they be okay? Sisters Angel and Elise do all they can to keep the team together. Kate/Jake Joe/OC
1. Torn

**An: so this is dedicated to my friend Elise as you will find out later on happy 15th birthday lovely and thank you for everything :) . This is the sequel to After the storm. I wrote this because I thought there was more to be had from that little series and I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review. I love you and there will be more soon xxx**

xXx

"Jacob Thorne, 35, gunshot wound to the abdomen."

"His wife did CPR on scene. He's stable but the bullet needs removing." The paramedics informed the swarm of doctors that met them.

As Jake was taken away Kate, Ronnie and Joe walked in through the doors.

Kate's hands and clothing covered in blood. She felt sick. Her whole body shaking. Everything was wrong. It should've been her. It was supposed to be her. "He's got to be okay." She said through her tears.

Ronnie didn't know what to say to her so he simply put his arm around the younger woman. "You need to be checked over, love."

"I'm fine. It's Jake that you need to..."

"Maybe." Ron cut her off putting his hands on her shoulders getting her to focus. "You're in shock sweetheart. Jake would want you to take care of yourself. Let's get you sorted."

She took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "You'll need my clothes."

Of cause, Kate knew this routine inside and out. She knew he was distracting her but she was the only witness to the shooting. She'd got Jake's heart beating again. This wasn't going to be easy. Ronnie thought how it must've been like when the car crash happened all over again. Kate had been the one sat beside Jake waiting for him to wake up then.

"Are the twins with the baby sitter?" Joe asked. "What's her name?"

Kate nodded thinking about Alexandra and Matthew. "Elise Hope."

"I'll sort everything out okay, you concentrate on yourself." Ronnie spoke.

He then left her as a nurse took Kate off to be checked over.

Joe sighed putting his hand in his pocket for his phone. He stopped himself thinking the worse. Her and Jake were fighters. They'd get through this. They had to. He hadn't been there when Kate and Jake had been in the crash but he had heard about it when Daniel Thomson had been granted a retrial.

XxX

The nurse told Kate she would be okay, just shock. She was taken to a family room to wait until Jake came out of surgery.

She stared at the floor; she couldn't get it out of her head. The gun shot. The single gun shot. She felt tears coming again. Daniel Thomson. He'd stood there, the gun pointed at her...Jake took the bullet for her.

He'd just collapsed to the ground and Thomson was gone. His heart had stopped, she'd got it beating but now...she prayed he'd be okay. She wasn't a religious person, her mum had tried to drum the catholic religion into her when she was younger but since she was a teenager she hadn't believed anything. She just couldn't bare losing him. It was like 3 years ago all over again. So many thoughts were going through her head, her main concern after her husband was her kids. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop shaking. The cold feeling that tingled throughout her body made her feel worse.

The door to the family room opened, Joe walked in holding the door for someone else. A young women walked with an 18 month old child on each hip. "Nobody panic the queen is here."

Kate looked up to see Elise. She was 23, had her blonde hair in a long 'Elsa Style' and wore a tiara head band.

Seeing her friend and her two children and hearing her joking time she was able to smile slightly. "Hey Elise."

"Take chuckles here." Elise handed Alexandra to Kate and Kate took her hugging her daughter to her chest and Elise kept hold of Matthew. "Are you okay chick?" She could see through the broken smile Kate had attempted to give her.

Kate shook her head. "Not really."

"Jake will be okay, you'll see." Elise smiled comfortingly. "Pinky promise." She held her hand out to Kate and Kate simply smiled rolling her eyes. Elise was filled with always optimism. "Here." She slung bag off her shoulder. "I bought you a change of clothes."

"Thanks..." Kate said handing her daughter to Joe before going to find somewhere to get changed and cleaned up.

XxX

She splashed water over her face and scrubbed her hands and arms till they were raw. Looking in the mirror she told her self to get a grip but the worry for Jake had taken over and she just wanted to scream. Instead she composed herself and walked back to family room where Elise and Joe were waiting for her.

She sat down beside Elise and lent her head back against the wall and waited.

She wasn't sure how long after that it was but doctor then walked into the room. "Mrs Thorne. Your husband is out of surgery."

"Can I see him?"

"Of cause..."

Kate got up, Joe who was still awkwardly holding Alex put his hand on her shoulder for a second. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Thanks." She mouthed before following the doctor praying he was right and Daniel Thomson hadn't got the revenge he was so clearly after.


	2. You owe me nothing

AN: thanks for reading, more about Elise and her sister in this chapter. Also Kate/Jake of cause. Please review xx

XxX

Kate sat down in the chair beside Jake's bed. Flashbacks to the accident were still at front of her mind. She took his hand in hers. She didn't know how long she'd been sat there when she felt him squeeze it.

"Jake..." She said looking up to see his eyes were open.

"Hey..." He said in a whisper, it was natural to be hazy after what he'd been through. "Are you alright?"

She felt tears fill her eyes and she laughed slightly. "It should be me asking you that. You were the one that got shot."

"I'm fine..." He smiled weakly holding her hand tighter.

"It was me he was going to kill, Jake. He wanted to shoot me, why did you take the bullet?" She asked, her voice sounded almost broken. "It was my turn to save you..."

"Hey." He stroked her cheek. "Kate, you have saved my life in so many ways. You owe me nothing babe and I wasn't going to stand there and watch him shoot you."

"And it was okay for me to see him shoot you?"

"Kate..."

"You could've been killed. Again!"

"But...I wasn't. I'm going to fine..." He told her

She got up and lent forward to gently kiss him. "Jake, I love you. I couldn't bare to lose you...not after last time."

"I know." He put his arm around her.

"What about Thomson?"

"Don't worry about him." He kissed the side of her face. "As long as you and the twins are okay."

"They're with Elise and Joe in the family room."

He chuckled slightly then regretted it as the pain from his operation came back. "Did you warn him she's mental?"

Kate shook her head. "You should rest." She sat back down. "I'm gonna stay right here."

"That will impress Joe..."

XxX

"So..." Joe said stood in the family room with Elise who for the past few minutes had been humming 'let it go' to Alexandra. "Have you known Kate and Jake long?"

Elise looked at him with a smirk on her face. He was trying so hard to make conversation with her. "Quite a while." She replied. "You see, five years ago I was living in Ireland. My younger sister and my dad had moved to England but I couldn't go with them because I was studying. Anyway, my dad was killed. Jake was lead prosecutor on the case. He took care of my sister Angel, she'd witnessed it you see..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She nodded. "As she was only 16 the social wanted to send her to a half way house because she didn't want to go back to Dublin. She's a genius though, so she is. Jake helped her whilst she found a university here. Finally I was able to join her."

"So you've been friends with Jake since?"

"Yeah. She works at the CPS as a behaviour psychologist. When my sister got married he gave her away. He's godfather to her baby girl too."

"Yeah I know Angel. What about you? Married?"

"No." Elise laughed slightly. "Not found the right guy yet, yourself?"

"Not met the right woman."

"Right." She stretched out. "Well this has been interesting."

She sat down on the floor and reached into the box of children's things in the corner and took out a book. "Might as well get some reading done whilst I'm here."

"Mr Happy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was either that or the tiger that came for tea so..."

Joe shook his head sitting down on the floor after he realised Matt had fallen asleep. As crazy as this woman was he found her fascinating.

It was quiet for a bit before Elise threw the book in the box annoyed. "Why didn't he end up with little miss sunshine?!"

"What?" Joe looked confused. Who was this woman Kate had left him with?

"I shipped them too all the way through that."

He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm...are you actually qualified to look after children?"

"Offensive." She replied. "I'll have you know I have a natural connection with children."

"You don't say..."

"You'll be out the window in a minute." She looked down before looking back at him. "Do you take pleasure in being horrible?"

He held his hands up. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly the doors opened and Angel walked in, her Irish accent stronger than Elise's. "What the chuffing hell is going on."

Elise clamped her hands over the nearest twin's ears. "Angel Grace Winters mind your language!"

"Sorry sis." Angel laughed. "Where's Jake. What's going on? Why is Joe holding Matt like he couldn't even keep a tamagotchi alive as a kid."

"Probably because I couldn't." He admitted.

"You weakling." Elise rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her younger sister. "Jake's in a room somewhere don't ask me where. Kate's with him. I think he's fine. A doctor told us a while ago he'd woke and was talking..."

"If I find Daniel Thomson I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what?"

"I dunno chuck him in a bin or something." She sat down in a chair. "I hold both him and Kate are alright. This is awful...first Thomson being granted a retrial now this..."

"Yeah actually I should call Ron..." Joe got up leaving Matt with Elise before leaving.

"You made a new friend sis?" Angel asked raising one eyebrow.

"He's alright."


	3. Admitting something's wrong

An: sorry for late update. Life's pretty hectic at the moment so this chapter is short. Again this is for Elise for her being awesome as always and making sure this got updated. Please review xxx

XxX

Angel walked with Kate back to her house. Kate's hands still shaking. After they'd put the twins to bed Angel made her friend a cup of tea and they sat together in the living room.

"Are you okay?" She asked Kate.

"I'm fine."

"Kate..." She sighed. "I'm a behaviour psychologist and I can tell when someone is lying to me. I know you're not fine."

"Then why ask?"

"Because until you admit it to yourself you're just going to keep hiding." Pausing she thought what to say next. She'd seen the symptoms Kate had in a thousand other people, seen it in herself. "I know what it's like, to see someone you love shot. I was there when my dad was killed. I could still hear the gun shot for weeks after. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him lying there. And even though Jake's okay you keep thinking what if. What if he wasn't? What if it had been you instead?"

Kate closed her eyes and Angel reached her hand across to put on Kate's shoulder.

"It will get better sweetheart. Even though you feel like you're in pieces. That you're alone even though you're not because emotional trauma can isolate someone." She stopped again before giving Kate a small smile. "You know, a wiseman once said to me, that being strong is not carrying on like normal but it's admitting something is wrong."

"One of your professors?"

She shook her head. "Jake."

XxX

Elise decided to stay at the hospital a little bit longer. She didn't have a family waiting for her at home like Angel or Kate. She sat beside Jake's bed, he was asleep. She was still grateful to Jake for him taking care of her younger sister when she wasn't there, after their father's murder.

She was an optimistic person, she knew in her gut Jake would be okay. She just hoped the police would find Daniel before anything else happened.

She took her mind off everything by playing crossy road on her iPhone.

"What are you doing here..." Jake said in a joking tone making her jump.

"You prat you made me die now." She laughed.

"Erm I nearly did die..."

"Yes. And did you think for a minute how this would effect your family?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I know. I know but I..."

"Shut up I'm not done my rant. Kate watched him shoot you, okay? She thought you were going to die..."

"You would've done the same thing for Angel."

"Jake she is my little sister and I unlike you and Angel and Kate don't have anyone at home waiting for me." She paused. "For five minutes you were dead. If she hadn't done CPR you would have been and there would be two children without a dad."

"I promised I would protect Kate, no matter what. I love her and I would die for her. I made that choice a long time ago. When I tried to save her in the crash..."

Elise could see she was fighting a pointless battle. Of cause, Jake would do anything for Kate. "You didn't see her Jake. She was pretty much traumatised after what happened...you need to look after her okay?"

"Of cause." He winced in pain from his chest.

"She's going to have to relive that moment I court. Every second of it...actually forget that, she's already reliving it over and over in her mind..."

XxX

"You look like you're waiting for your case to be brought forward." Joe said spinning in his chair to look at Ronnie.

"Thinking." Ron replied. "How did it go with Angel's sister anyway? I've only had the pleasure of meeting Elise twice but she was crackers from what I can remember."

Joe laughed slightly. "She's nice. Unique would be the word I'd use."

Ron chuckled to himself knowing Joe's 'thinking about someone' look. "I think you two would get on..."

"Mm."

"You should Facetube her or Twitter her or whatever it is."

Joe put his hand to face at the older man trying to be 'down with the kids.' He was then distracted as his phone bleeped. "It's Angel." He announced. The normal one of the Grace sisters he had actually become well acquainted with. "She says Kate wants to give a statement as to what happened."

"She wants Thompson found and I don't blame her. He wants revenge as if he's not already put her through enough." He sighed. "You best tell her come in, this isn't gong to be easy."

"I would be a wreck by now. How can the same stuff happen to same people twice?"

Ron shrugged. He just wished they had some idea of where Thompson was.


End file.
